Michael and the Fam
by Michael Gates
Summary: Meet Michael, a 15yr old teenager who meets a girl named Keira and goes on dangerous adventures. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Michael Xavier Gates was born on June the 13th, on a Friday. His dad thought he was a bad luck baby. But, he still had his manners. He had his ups and downs, but mostly downs. He always gets yelled at. When he goes to Tortuga High School, he always gets in fights. When he gets home, hes covered with bruises. Sometimes, most of the time, I mean all of the time, he gets suspended.

" I believe it is because he was born on Friday the 13th," his dad states. " He's has a very bad temper, he fights, A LOT, and gets suspended at every school, his grades in everything except gym was bad." He says. The door creaked open.

His dad was amazed. Michael didn't have any cuts or bruises! " Oh, hey dad…" He said. Michael was actually smiling… SMILING! Until, he saw her. It was his dad's girl friend. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and crooked teeth, and she was really chubby. Michael looked nothing like that. He had BLACK hair, BROWN eyes, STRAIGHT teeth, and an 8-pack. Who couldn't like him? He went to his room, bumping into her shoulder, not saying sorry.

A few hours later,

"Michael, someone is here to see you," his dad said. He ran to the door. He looked out the door and there stood Keira Kinover. He liked her but she didn't know. She liked him but he didn't know. " Hey, were going to the beach, wanna come?" Keira asked Michael. " Yeah, sure," he answered back. When they were on the beach, Keira got shot with a dart… Michael sprung to his feet. "Who's there?" he asked, a little freaked out.

It revealed himself. "Who are you?" Michael asked. It spoke. "I'm Errison, I'm hunting down Keira, now get outta my way you little runt!" Errison knocked Michael out. Before that he noticed something was happening to her.

DUN DUN DUN!


	2. Chapter 2

Michael soon woke up, but he was in a lab. He tried to speak, "Keira, where are you?" but all that came out were barks... He didn't know what had happened. He looked in a mirror and saw he was a black, looked like he was glowing, wolf. _What did that man named Erison do to me?_ he thought. Michael ran into a room and saw Erison ejecting Keira with a black liquid. There was a man standing beside him. " You know I don't like doing this Lou," Erison said. "Well Erison, too bad," Lou said. Erison saw Michael and signaled with his eyes to hide next to the door._ Lou must be forcing to do this stuff,_ Michael thought. Lou walked out and Michael jumped on him and tore him to shreds. All that was left were the eyeballs. He ran in the room. "Hey, Michael come here," Erison said. Michael barked. "I was forced to shoot her with a dart by Lou, he's Satan's son," Erison said. Michael was feeling like he got hit with a ton of bricks! Erison understood him! "Let's get her out of here," Erison said. "We need to be careful, though," Erison said. Michael went back to human. "By the way, Michael, when you kill Satan's son, you become his son, and your real dad forgets all about you." Erison stated. "What?" Michael exclaimed. He was flabbergasted. "Ok, lets just home," Michael said, angry. "Whoa, there tiger," Erison said. "Don't get angry or bad things will happen." "Ok..." Michael said, baffled.

And the search continues... Dun DUn, DUN!


	3. Chapter 3

As Michael and Erison got to Dr Grog's, Keira was crazy with power.

"We need some help! Dr. Grog, get some light eco!" Erison said.

Michael still had no idea about what was happening. How could he? He's just a random teenager brought into these weird things. Grog got the light eco. "Michael, shove this down her throat!"

Erison said, trying to keep Keira's arms down. " No way, I'm not going to shove some weird liquid down my girlfriend's throat!" Michael yelled at Erison.

Erison put it down and she was healed.

Michael was shocked about what just happened. "Michael, wait!" Keira said, running after Michael.

Michael kept running. He ran about 50 miles an hour back to his own apartment he had rented. Keira went inside along with Michael. "The truth is, Keira, my name isn't Michael, its Alex." Michael, or Alex said. "People just call me Michael."

Keira was shocked. "Well, I have to take care of Lou." "Already done." Alex said.

Was keira meant for Alex?


End file.
